Words Don't Come Easy
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: After getting kicked out of two different schools, Gajeel is sent to live with his father in the country. Cute and petite, introvert Lucy ends up, falling deadly in love with Gajeel. Gray, tough and cunning, wants nothing more than to have Lucy all to himself. Told from the three's point of view, a spiral of drama and heartbreak is sure to arise. (True story, M for a reason)
1. The summary

Chasing after someone isn't as easy as it sounds.  
After getting kicked out of two different schools, Gajeel is shipped off to live with his dead beat father in the country. With the country comes the boring, dead schools. With only two years left to figure out what he wants to do with himself, Gajeel decides to calm down and take his academics seriously. However, that doesn't stop his constant late night outings with girls who could care less about his well being. In return, he disrespects every female that attempts to be with him and just uses them because of the one thing he knows they are after; his body.  
Things change for the best when cute and petite, Lucy confesses she liked him. At first Gajeel only agrees to be with her to use her just like he does every other girl that proclaims that likes him, until he slowly realizes she's innocent and naive, too pure for the things he had intentionally planned. Lucy's honest when she says she likes him and for a person who doesn't even care about things like love, it aggravates Gajeel . He doesn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, she doesn't want to leave him alone. Lucy, is a angel sent to him to get this life back on track whether Gajeel wants to admit or not. She's one of the last people on earth to truly care about him.  
However drama arises the moment Gray lays his eyes on Lucy. He becomes possessive, he wants her all to himself.  
Manipulation, greed, lust, jealousy, and the act of using one another all come into play in a world these three are forced to live in. A hell awaiting.


	2. Prologue Gajeel

**Like i promised to all of those who helped me through my tough time, here is the story explaining everything. Also to those who believe everything is fine, but i'm still going through so much pain.**

 **So the story is broken into three people. Lucy (Me, and My point of view), Gajeel (the first guy of the story), Gray, (The second guy of the story) You'll understand who they are much later. But it mostly focuses on Gajeel. But yes it is a love triangle.**

 **Also, I'll be trying to update much more now.**

 **Oh and the cover will change, i haven't had time to make a cover for the story yet.**

* * *

The office smelled as if something had died, be revived, and died again. The air was stale. The room swooped downwards and melted together into the opposite wall behind me. I felt jammed into the principle's desk and squished into my mother, sitting beside me. The whole room made me feel claustrophobic and the plush, leather seats I was glued in felt like I was sitting on that very thing that died. I wanted to leave.

"We are highly disappointed in the way the matter was conducted." Mrs. Connell was mumbling to my mother. I sighed and pressed my foot harder into one of the legs holding up the desk in front of me. My mother shook her head slowly and cleared her throat for the tenth time since we left the house. She was nervous and fidgety. The backside of her right hand was covered in half moon marks from her nails digging into the flesh. I had become highly aware of the way she kept making slide glances at me as if to curse my existence. Not the first she's done that I'm sure.

My mother takes a deep breath and blinks a few times. "I am very apologetic. I'm sure to give him a very stern scolding when we return home, but ma'am is it really necessary to expel him?" Mrs. Connell rolls her pencil to the top of her desk and crosses her free hands over each other. She looks me up and down, probably puzzled as to why my mother was the one begging for me to not be expelled instead of myself. Honestly, I couldn't have cared less. This school was one of the worse in the district. Horrible teachers, horrible students. Fights every day; I was afraid for my own safety. Not like mother, dear, beside me even bothered to transfer me in the first place. I had to pave my own way out the school system.

Mrs. Connell sighs once and looks my mother sternly in the eye. "I'm afraid if we don't expel Mr. Redfox, you'll have to go through court with the opposing family." My mother visibly paled.

"Court…"

"The father of the young ladies' family wants charges pressed against him. The least I could do was promise him not to return." My mother takes her hand and rubs it over her face.

"Gajeel…" She sighs into her hands, "What are you doing?"

I roll my eyes and uncross my legs, sitting forward in my seat and glaring at Mrs. Connell . "I did nothing wrong. She decided upon herself to talk to me regardless of me telling her I didn't having any feelings. Then she gets angry at me for not replying to her stupid messages and blasts my personal business to everyone. All I did was return the favor."

"You slept with her sister in the school's locker room and got caught in the process."

I shrug, "I did what I had to do." I stand grabbing my mom's hand, tugging her up. "We can leave now. Matter solved. I'm expelled."

"Gajeel!" She yells, slapping my hand away. "Could you not be the one to retaliate immaturely!?" I cross my arms over my chest and sigh. "All you had to do was deal with the consequences you put on yourself. If only you would just focus on school work, you wouldn't be dealing with this!"

Mrs. Connell taps shortly on her desk twice to gain our attention. "Look," I say "Would you rather I be in jail or just expelled?" My mother takes a breath and closes her eyes.

"This isn't fair to me, Gajeel."

"Yeah, well I'm not very happy myself." I lie. I'm practically dancing on the inside to finally be getting out of this school.

Mrs. Connell slides a stack of papers over to my mother and a pen. "Please sign the resignation papers." Very slowly my mother leans down and takes the pen. She glares at me, then at the papers. I usher her to hurry up and turn, taking my leave.

"I'll be waiting out in the truck." I smile and leave.

* * *

"This is the second school you've gotten kicked out of for doing everything you don't do at school." It took my mother thirty minutes to finish up the paper work and finish talking to the principle. All the while, I was stuck in a hot vehicle, staring back at all the students staring at me. By this time, news had been plastered on the hallways and Instagram was filled with my name. Everyone knew what was going on and that I had been expelled.

I press my hand to the window and let it all the way down to block out my mom and her fussing. She snaps the window back up in record time and locks the button. "Are you listening to me!?"

"I hear you."

"But you don't care." She slaps a hand on the steering wheel and presses her anger into the gas pedal. I look over at her and take a deep breath.

"I don't care about being expelled."

"Obviously."

"I told you that was a bad school. I could have been killed-" She holds up a hand to cut me off.

"I do not want to hear the bull crap you come up with to get out of this one, Gajeel. I'm not feeling any sympathy for you. I cannot believe you've gotten yourself expelled and almost with charges pressed against you before you can even get out of high school! You're only a junior! I've never heard of a junior doing things like this that could ruin their life before they even get to it."

"There is plenty out there, mom."

"Does that mean you have to go and jump the Bandwagon!? Try it for yourself!?" I keep my mouth closed. I learned through trial and error that if I responded to things like this, it' only tick her off more and then I'm left with a longer scolding than what I was originally going to receive. "You know what Gajeel…I'm tired."

"That makes two of us."

"I'm done with this rebellious stage you're going through. Throw it away. Get rid of whatever demon is processing you and just focus. Focus on school. Focus on your future. You can have so much going for you if you would just focus on things that will really be worth your time."

I give her a pointed look. "You mean to tell me that if I focus on things I don't understand I'll just miraculously get through it? I'm not Minerva, mom."

"I'm not saying you are! Stop making everything a debate between you and your sister!" I turn away and stare at the rolling road disappearing below us. "Is that all this is?" My mom says slowly, "You hate your sister?"

"I never said that."

"You act like it!"

"I don't"

"I can't deal with this. I have other, bigger things _I_ have to focus on, _myself_." She shakes her head and lets out a long breath. "I can't keep sending you to every school in every district."

"Great, mom, then home school me."

"You are _so_ selfish." She frowns at me. "Just like your father."

"Perfect time to compare me to him."

She ignores me. "It's like you're turning dead into him. Maybe he'll have a kick at dealing with someone just like him." She smirks suddenly as we turn into the house. I watch her as she kills the truck, grabs her purse and gets out.

"What?" She doesn't say anything as she slams the door closed and stomps up the front steps to out bright blue front door. "Mom!" I jump out and catch up to her, jamming a key into the key hole. "What are you saying?" The door swings open. She walks in and throws the keys in an ash tray and her purse on the couch. We stand squared off on opposite sides of the island in the kitchen.

"What am I saying?" She repeats. She digs into her pocket and pulls out her smokes. I stare at her until she cracks and spills whatever she's planning. Finally, after she lights a cigarette and takes a long drag out of it, she answers. "I'm saying" She starts, "I'm tired, Gajeel." I look at her deeply and see the red ring lining around her eyes. The dark circles shadowing her brown orbs. The way she slowly takes puffs out of her smokes, the way she closes her eyes and runs a hand through her hair. Suddenly I feel bad. "I want a break. I want you to just complete the rest of high school without problems. I want to finally say I've raised both of my kids without a man and be proud of it, but Gajeel, I can't keep dealing with whatever you are going though right now. I can't deal with you."

"In other words."

"I need a break." I push off the counter and turn away. I know what's coming next. I know what she's going to say next and I don't want to hear it. I know exactly what she's going to tell me.

"Fine." I throw my hands up. "Take your break. I'll leave." She says nothing and just slowly inhales and exhales. "What date is to your greatest convenience?"

"You mean your convenience. You need to get back into school as soon as possible. I don't want you to have to repeat a year. It would be best if you left tomorrow." With that I turn around walk away.

She's getting rid of me. Worse, she's handing me off to the man that left her for another woman. When the truth hits, it hits hard and right now she's throwing me away because she can't handle what I've become. I can't even handle what I've become. Who have I even become?

I get up to my room and press my back into the door. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I don't have to deal with this crap. I don't have to see her, I don't have to deal with Minerva. Tomorrow I'm leaving. Tomorrow I'm going to change every aspect of myself.

If only tomorrow could come faster. Is what I thought.


End file.
